


I miss you #2

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard wakes up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you #2

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me.

Bård was still asleep. Vegard observed his face, admired his face, the sharp features that defined him, loved how peaceful he looked when he slept, features not worried or burdened, just relaxed and calm.  
His peaceful breath reached vegards face, warm air gently sweeping over his face, and Bård sighed in his sleep. His lips were parted, and a lock of hair had fallen over his face, sticking to his upper lip.

Vegard gently lifted a hand and tucked the strands away, his fingers hesitating on his skin. He brushed his fingers gently over his cheek, over his cheekbone and over his lips before he pulled his hand away again.  
He moved slowly, careful not to stir the sleeping beauty, kissing his lips gently, only once.

Bårds arm was around him, or, halfway so, hand resting on Vegards waist, and Vegard gently grabbed his wrist and moved his arm away, nudging him gently until Bård rolled onto his back, still sleeping soundly. He smacked his lips and his head fell to the side, a faint snore now beginning. Vegard chuckled.

Bård was a light sleeper, vegard expected him to wake up soon after he begun what he was doing, but he wouldn't mind that.  
Carefully, Vegard placed a hand on his brothers stomach, tracing circles into his skin. He dipped his head, pressing a wet kiss onto his chest, and continued with these up onto his exposed throat and down again. His lips gently grazed over Bårds nipple, and quickly his tongue lulled out and swiped over it. That, and Vegards hand having slowly moved lower until it was covering Bårds crotch, palming him over his underwear, made a faint sigh come from the sleeping man. Vegard moved back from Bårds chest, the exposure to the cooler air had stiffened his brothers nipple, and when Vegard once more lowered his head and slid his tongue over the hardened bud, he swore he saw goosebumps cover Bårds skin, and his ears caught the faint shaky intake of breath.

Slowly, Vegard got up, pulling the duvet away completely, smirking to himself when he sees the slight bulge in his brothers underwear. He maneuvers himself so, crawling to the foot of the bed, that hes on his knees in front of his brother. Gently, he placed both hands on each of Bårds legs and pushed them apart, running his fingers up the inner sides of his thighs when they've been spread.  
Vegard looked up at Bårds face, still asleep, and got down on all four. He kissed his thigh, the soft sensitive skin on the inner side and closed in on where Bårds underwear was straining just a tad. His mouth hovered over his brothers crotch momentarily before he placed it over him, mouthing the halfhard erection. His lips and fingers stroked him, gentle movements that didn't stir any reaction.

Vegard licked his lips and wondered if he should dare removing the briefs. He could risk Bård waking up.  
He didn't worry for long though, taking the chance. He gathered his brothers legs together and hooked his fingers under the waistband of the briefs, tugging them down over his ass.  
Even Vegard was amazed that bård didn't wake up when he got rid of the underwear, but hes not one to complain, and his attention is soon elsewhere when he spread his brothers legs and nestled in between them again.  
Bårds cock laid hard on his lower stomach, pulsing when Vegard kissed it. He kissed the base of it, wet, sloppy kisses and slid his tongue up along it.  
He feels bård move, a miniscule lift of his hips and a heavy sigh forced from his lips. Vegard continued, one hand cupping and stroking his balls while he kept lapping his hard dick, licking slowly all the way up the underside, placing his lips on the side of him and sucking gently. He knew every bump and ridge of the veins on him, knows the taste and what he likes, and even asleep he reacted to the touches. Vegard wrapped his free hand around him - fingers not reaching around the hardened shaft - and put the swollen head to his lips, breathing hot as his tongue flicked and rolled around it. When he put him in his mouth, lips tightly wrapped around the red member, Bård moved, gasping loudly and a hand moving onto his stomach, fingers twitching.

Vegard closed his eyes, forced his tongue as far down as he can and started bobbing his head, slowly, first only moving so that the tip slid in a few times, but soon he pushed deeper and took more of him in, the cock sliding in and out of his stretched mouth, deeper than before ever so often. Vegard kept a tight grip on the base of him, the part hes not capable of fitting, and stroked him in time with the bobs of his head. His mouth was quickly filling with saliva, making it easier for him to move, and there was a loud slurping noise when he pulls up. There's a sudden sharp pain in his head, fingers digging into his hair and gripping it, and he could hear his brother panting.

"Vegard, what are you doing-" Bård gasped, his voice is still slurred but hes awake.  
"What does it look like," Vegard said, the first words muffled because he spoke before pulling off him. Bårds cock stood erect and throbbing and Vegard kissed it, noticing how Bård trembled at the action.

Vegard hummed, kissing it again, sucking on the side. "I've missed you so much,"

Bård huffed. "Who are you talking to, me, or... me?" His hand wound even tighter into Vegards hair when Vegards tongue rolled out and repeatedly slides over the slit on his cock, saliva dripping onto him.

"You of course," Vegard smiled, eyes fluttering open and looking at his brother as he put him into his mouth again.  
It's such a perverse sight, the dark man with such an intense gaze, cheeks hollowed and lips stretched around Bårds dick, Bård lifted his hips off the bed to push into the warm wetness of his brothers mouth.

Vegard didn't mind now that bårds awake, the hand in his hair is forcing him down onto him, he didn't mind the thrusts up into his mouth meeting the bobs of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and resisted fighting when Bård forced him all the way down on him so hes fully sheathed inside his mouth, the base of him hitting the back of his throat. Hes been here before, struggling is pointless, he held his breath and did his best controlling his gag reflex, although saliva is quickly building up in his mouth. He knew bård, hes done this before, he's done worse, and it shamefully turns him on like crazy, blood pulsing in his crotch as his airways are blocked.

He recognised when Bård's close, hes heaving for air and cursing under his breath, and its not long till he comes, shooting his load into Vegards mouth, and Vegard's more than happy to swallow, continuing to suck on him as Bård calmed down again.

"That was-" Bård took a moment, breathing heavily and blinking rapidly a few times, watching as Vegard sat up, licking his lips. "..a nice way to wake up. What's the occasion?"

Vegard crawled forward, lifting his legs so hes sitting on Bårds lower stomach. He leaned down and Bård's arms came up to embrace him.

"Like I said," Vegard said, pressing himself down on Bård and looking him in the eye. "I missed you."


End file.
